Words Left Unspoken
by Son Goshen
Summary: Drifting apart after high school, Gohan watched Videl getting married with another man many years later and mused that if things had been different, he would be the one she was marrying. But it was too late. Videl belonged to someone else now. A single tear slid down his cheek as she and her husband ran away to their honeymoon; she did not even glance his way.


**Disclaimer: Didn't own DBZ two years ago, still don't.**

* * *

"… _I'm getting married…"_

"… _I know."_

"_Just… wanted you to know…"_

"_Okay."_

"… _I know that maybe this is too much to ask… but will you… come to my wedding?"_

"… _Of course."_

"_Thanks…"_

…

Gohan swallowed thickly as he fidgeted in the wooden pew, his dark eyes fixed firmly on the slowly moving, silk and satin clad figure of Videl as she made her way steadily to the rhythm of the soft notes of Kanon as it quietly played in the background, past the aisle towards the altar overflowing with white ribbons and an assortment of roses where the love of her life waited. The grinning man had his hand clasped respectfully in front of him, a serene but delighted expression on his face as his gloved hands picked nervously at the expensive black cloth of his suit, betraying his seemingly calm exterior. His eyes were shining brightly, filled with excitement along as he gazed lovingly at his bride-to-be, the only reassurance Gohan had that this man indeed loved her, unrequited or not.

And Videl.

His breath caught in his throat as he laid his eyes on her lithe figure, much of which was hidden by flowing white cloth made of the finest material. Intricate, flower-like patterns intercrossed with glistening pale pearls, carefully sewed onto the dress in an expanding spiral and ending gracefully at the end of the long train, spilling outwards to lace and satin. Her father gripped her hand tightly, staring intently at their feet to make sure no step was accidentally missed, all the while muttering, "Don't trip" like a mantra under his breath. Videl's wedding veil interlaced with her hair in a complicated braid, her beautiful raven hair having grown out to her waist. She did not try to hide her smile, a look of pure happiness and bliss as she locked gazes with the man.

Finally, after such an agonizing time, she reached the altar where her father regretfully laid her delicate hand to the groom, stepping back to where the rest of the groomsmen stood silently and courteously.

And everything else was a blur. All Gohan could focus on was Videl, his Videl. But not anymore.

"And do you, Videl Satan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister read dutifully and solemnly.

No longer smiling, she confidently said, "I do." The two words rang out loud and clear in the church.

She was forever another man's now.

Gohan felt the familiar choke in his throat as they exchanged rings, his stinging eyes stubbornly blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. He looked down to his feet, unable to witness the kiss lest the tears began to flow down his cheeks. Not now, not today. Not when he had to be happy for Videl, because this was her special and only day. He wasn't going to ruin it for her, no matter how much his heart cried out in pain.

And when the minister said, "If anyone objects to the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace," Gohan did not budge; he only buried his face in his hands as sharp bitterness, misery and heavy regret stabbed his heart.

If only he had confessed his love to her all those years ago, if only he had told her his true feelings; he didn't want them to just be friends. He had always wished for something more, though he pretended not to, fearing the rejection he was certain he'd receive. And Gohan had naively believed Videl would always be there for him no matter what, but real life had gotten in the way and before he knew it, Videl found herself a man to settle down with. He should have known that day when she approached him out of the blue after so long that she was telling him something important.

She was getting married.

It should have been _him _standing up there at the altar, him that was holding Videl's hand, him that exchanged the vows and rings with the promise of a perfect and picturesque future together, him that Videl looked at with all the love and adoration in her heart. If only he had been braver about his confession…

But it was all too late. Videl belonged to someone else now.

Gohan could not help it as a single tear slid down his cheek while she and her husband ran down the aisle, giggling like school children who had discovered love for the first time.

She did not even glance his way.

* * *

**It has been awhile since I wrote anything DBZ~ In case anyone is lost, basically what happened was that Gohan and Videl drifted apart after their high school years (assuming Buu did not happen), but they did fall in love with each other except they were both too shy to confess. So many years later, Videl suddenly finds Gohan and tells him that she's getting married to another man now. Gohan shows up at the wedding and can't help but feel bitter that he should have been the one she was marrying.**

**This was inspired by the movie ****那些年，我们一起追的女孩****/You Are the Apple of My Eye, and the song Why Did I Fall in Love with You by DBSK/TVXQ/Tohoshinki. In both, the guy never ended up with the girl. I would suggest checking them out! Especially the live performance of the song, it's so powerful and emotional~ Also, I do realize that Lilly-sama/Kisa-kun had written a story with a similar premise called A Night's Consequences, but I didn't steal the idea from her before anyone accuses me of anything, this was an idea that came to me after rewatching that movie and listening to the song on repeat (doing that now XD). Anyhow though, it's a marvelous fic (with plenty of smut) so go read it!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot! Please leave a review! It will make me consider writing more Gh/Vi~ **


End file.
